


I'll Be Your Commander

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Il potere, Philippe si è sempre chiesto chi in quella … relazione sia veramente al comando</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Commander

Il potere, Philippe si è sempre chiesto chi in quella … relazione sia veramente al comando.

A lui non è stato insegnato a comandare, anzi fin da bambino gli ordinavano di obbedire e basta, che era il primo suddito del re e doveva solamente chinare il capo e annuire.

Per questo è stato così facile amare Lorraine, perché gli dà l’illusione di essere lui a comandare, fosse anche per pochi minuti. L’illusione però si spezza quasi subito ogni volta e anche a causa sua, sotto sotto gli è sempre piaciuto essere dominato pensa Philippe, una vita di obbedienza ti porta a quello. Eppure mentre Lorraine si muove sopra di lui con spinte forti e decise, sempre più profonde come lui gli ha ordinato.

Chi ha davvero il potere tra di loro, Philippe in quel momento non saprebbe dirlo, Lorraine lo sta fottendo con la sua solita abilità ma è stato lui a chiederglielo, lui gli ha comandato di spogliarlo e di possederlo quindi è lui ad avere il potere, è stato lui il primo a farlo godere, uno dei primi insegnamenti di Mancini è stato proprio come avere il potere quando tutti pensano il contrario e di quello gli è immensamente grato.

Incontra brevemente lo sguardo dell’altro, è lo sguardo predatore di un vincitore, quello di un trionfatore, lo sguardo altero e sprezzante di tutti i Guise, lo stesso sguardo che lo porta sempre a cedere, a dargli tutto senza discutere, ad aprire le gambe come la peggiore puttana dell’Ile Saint Louis.

Lui è un Borbone, il fratello del re e secondo nella linea di successione al trono più potente d’Europa eppure gli basta incontrare quello sguardo per non desiderare altro che Lorraine, la sua bocca, le sue mani esperte, il corpo vigoroso dell’altro che si muove con precisione dentro di lui, nient’altro. Lorraine sa come farlo sentire importante, come farlo sentire amare, è così bello il cavaliere di Lorena, beau comme on peints les anges pensa, sa bene di non essere l’unico nella vita dell’altro, e non ne ha nemmeno la pretesa, vuole solo che l’altro lo ami.

E Lorraine sa come amarlo pensa Philippe, come se fosse il biondo ad avere il comando quando invece è lui quello realmente dominante o forse no, in quel momento non vuole pensarci, non mentre l’altro fa scivolare una mano sulla sua virilità e comincia a toccarlo, lentamente, portandolo all’esasperazione.

Non sa chi ha il potere tra i due, non vuole pensarci mentre si muove contro quella mano, in quel momento vuole solo godere, nient’altro conta, solo raggiungere il piacere e Lorraine è lì per quello, per farlo godere come solo lui sa fare si dice prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio. L’altro ha gioco facile a trasformare quel bacio romantico in qualcosa di lussurioso e colmo di desiderio, come loro pensa Philippe, ognuno cerca di dominare l’altro in ogni modo senza mai riuscirci completamente.  
Lorraine geme il suo nome mentre i suoi movimenti diventano sempre più scoordinati e quello non va bene, affatto, deve essere lui il primo a raggiungere l’apice, lui che è il padrone, senza di lui l’altro non è nulla, solo un cadetto squattrinato, è lui ad averlo reso potente, forse troppo pensa prima di fargli capire cosa vuole.

Ignora il ghigno dell’altro in favore della sua bocca, ha così bisogno di Lorraine, ancora un po’, così, solo l’altro sa come toccarlo, come farlo gemere, come amarlo, è il migliore degli amanti pensa per l’ennesima volta Philippe prima di stringersi all’altro e gemere con forza il suo nome, che lo sentano, che lo sentano tutti a corte, hanno voluto che fosse così e ora lo ascoltino pure mentre si fa fottere con piacere dal cadetto della casa di Guise.

Lorraine gli lancia un ultimo sguardo, è lo sguardo di un trionfatore, è lo sguardo di un Guise e allo stesso tempo è uno sguardo attento e innamorato, poi cerca per l’ennesima volta le sue labbra prima che Philippe avverta un calore familiare e l’altro sospiri il suo nome, non sa chi ha il potere tra i due e se deve sincero con sé stesso non vuole nemmeno scoprirlo.


End file.
